


Fontcest Kinktober 2017

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Series: Writing Challenges [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, AAAA, ALL the tags, Accidental Voyeurism, Asphyxiation, Bad Thoughts, Bed-Wetting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Boss becomes a surprise sub, Bows, Bukkake, Choking, Cock Worship, Consensual Choking, D/s relationship, Depressed Sans, Desperate blueberry, Drabbles, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edging, Facial, Fell inserts a rod into Red's dick and he loves it, Gratuitous cameo from Undyne, Horrortale makes a surprising guest appearance, Humiliation, I promise, Inktober, Inktober 2017, Katoptronophilia, Kinktober, LOUD music, Licking, M/M, Magic Cum, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror fetish, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Omorashi, Oops, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Porn, Porn., Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red is a bitch, Ribbons, Sacrum Corset, Sacrum Lacing, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans hates himself, Self Fucking, Self Incest, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, Self-cest, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sinnamon Roll Papyrus, Size Kink, So many tags, Somnophilia, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soul fondling, Sounding, Spanking, Stretching, Sub Edge, Sub Heat, Tags will be added as we go, Tralala beware the woman who is bad at tagging, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vibrators, Watersports, Yandere Blueberry, abrupt endings are my jam, adding rape/noncon into archive tags, all the ghost dicks, ammirite, and i blame them, and i kept cackling, and i really wanted to bring it justice, and it's papy's fault, and stuff, any volunteers?, are they yours?, because i'm just imagining papyrus spending hours fingering sans, blue is cool with it, but - Freeform, but I couldn't, caught masturbating, clingy sleepy sans, consensual asphyxiation, edge has feelings, edge is a kinky mofo, even more ropes, forgot to tag AGAIN, forgot to tag yesterday, gratuitous headcanons, grillby also makes a gratuitous cameo, he's still a dick tho, honey BBQ, i ship it anyway, i started wheezing at the prospect of this prompt, i tagged todays tags yesterday oops, incest is sick, isn't that masturbation?, kinkshaming, large set up, lewdberry, lewdby?, lick him clean, lick him clean dude, megalo is still an enabler, micro/macro, monster dildo, more depressed sans, more dildos, more ghost dicks, more multiple orgasms, more overstimulation, more porn, more ropes, more self loathing, more self-hatred, mybad, next chapter, no glowy dicks yet, not really - Freeform, ok i'll stop, papcest - Freeform, paps a bad dog, papyrus is darth vader, public spanking, red loves cock, red physically can't cum, ropes, sans doesn't stop even tho he should be a condition sub my bad, sans still needs a hug, sans' giant tab makes a gratuitous cameo, sansby - Freeform, scary surprise domberry, shitpost, shut up, so much porn, staining cum, still not sorry toby, surprise, surprise sansby, surprise scary lewd grillby, swapfell sans is an omega, tags., that seemed redundant, that's a fancy word for having sex in front of a mirror, that's a thing, that's really all there is to that, thatsapenis.gif, uh, vaginal stretching, whoo, with this most pissed look on his face, yandBERRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: 31 days, 31 kinks, one author.This is the first time I've ever participated in Inktober! I'm posting this a few days early because I'm doing a "readers choice" kink, I need your suggestions so I can pick it out by October 1st.gifted to megalo because your sinning ass is such an enablerAlright guys, let's be honest. I didn't make it. But the remaining prompts will eventually all be made as either full length stories or drabbles. Sorry about that, I had to go on this long unexpected hiatus. I really thought I was gonna make it too





	1. Masterlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeGaLoTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/gifts).



> wow inktober. a drabble a day. not that hard.
> 
> I posted how I'm going to be coming about the pairings and the victims for the kinks in Tumblr. to put it simply i'm using a die and a coin. See you guys on the first!
> 
> POST YOUR FAVORITE KINKS THAT ARE NOT INCLUDED IN THE LIST FOR READER'S CHOICE! 
> 
> I'm gifting this fic to @Megalotrash because holy hell if they can do Inktober, so can I. Your work is such an inspiration (and really great masturbation material *nosebleed*) ACCEPT MY SACRIFICES

THE KINKS WILL NOT SHOW UP IN THIS ORDER, THIS IS JUST WHAT TO EXPECT

1 Watersports/Omorashi  
2 Somnophillia  
3 Asphyxiation  
4 Bukkake   
5 Sacrum lacing  
6 Sensory deprivation  
7 Sounding  
8 Boot worship  
9 Stretching   
10 Self-reflection or whatever (the mirror bullshit)  
11 Breeding  
12 Cock worship  
13 Heat cycle (the kink of the undertale fandom)  
14 Soul sex (the other kink of the undertale fandom)  
15 Glory hole  
16 Knotting  
17 Over-stimulation/Multiple orgasms (casually lumping those together)  
18 Pet play  
19 Branding   
20 Spanking  
21 Public/Semi-Public  
22 Creampie  
23 Edging (return of Instruct, goddamnit Fell just let him come)  
24 Daddy (Kink? Play? It seems awkward to just put down daddy?)  
25 Micro/Macro (Size kink)  
26 Exhibitionism/Voyeurism  
27 Shibari (fancy rope bullshit)  
28 Humiliation  
29 Double penetration (I may include a third party, or I'll just use toys. hmm)  
30 Gunplay  
31 READERS PICK!! 

For 31, I need you guys to comment any kinks I may have forgotten, your absolute favorites! 31 will be randomly chosen by October 1st.


	2. Stretching (SF/US Papcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim tests his partner’s limits with a massively sized dildo he found online. 
> 
> In other words, Stretch gets stretched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys follow me on Tumblr, then you got a sneak peek for this chapter. The same day I posted the masterlist, I rolled the die to determine which pairing I was going to get.
> 
> My friend helped me determine the sub in this situation. She called heads for Swapfell and it landed tails. I am so thankful she was wrong, this is, like, the perfect setting for Swap Papyrus to be the sub!
> 
> Go vote on this Strawpol for Reader's Pick! Results will be up with the next fic.  
> https://strawpoll.com/wx4b3esh

“Nervous?” 

 

“You’re about to s-stick a dildo in me that’s as wide as my hand is long– _nnh!_ -  yes I’m fucking nervous," 

 

Slim chuckled, still working the already massive toy that was inside his partner. "If I can take it, you can,”

 

“You seem to be–  _hah_ \- f-forgetting we’re not the same person,”

 

“Close enough,  _Papyrus_ ,” He teased, slowly removing the silicone schlong with a  _Pop!_  Stretch rocked his hips, already whining from the lack of stimulation despite how his nonexistent stomach churned in anticipation and fear.

 

“You remember our safeword?” Slim asks, reaching over Stretch to take the lube and ‘The Master Blaster’ (Stretch is convinced Slim picked the dildo based on the website name, not the size.) He makes a show of coating the monster cock with gratuitous amounts of lube. He can’t even grasp it fully with his hands (that’s extremely threatening, as Papyrus(es?) are known for their long, elegant phalanges) and has to constantly twist his hand and the dildo to coat it fully.

 

“Hootenanny,” Slim snorts and playfully slaps Stretch’s femur, his hand so coated with lube that it makes a sound that’s more akin to meat slapping on a counter than it was bone hitting bone. “Blue.” Stretch amends, and Slim nods.

 

“Good boy. Are you ready?” He rubs the smooth rubber head against Stretch’s quivering lips, the bulbous tip catching his entrance but never dipping in. 

 

“J-just do it before I change my mind.”

 

Despite how large the toy seemed, the head of it popped in with relatively no difficulty. Slim had been working him open for the past hour to ensure it did so. Even so, Stretch’s body locked up with the burning sensation that flooded through him, simultaneously crying out in pain and sobbing in pleasure.

 

“Relax,” Stretch whimpers and nods, trying to ease the vice grip his fluttering walls had on the toy. “Is it too much?”

 

“Y-yes,” he admits, burying his head in his lover’s shoulder. “Mmm– more." 

 

With the go-ahead, Slim starts working the rubber dick deeper into the other. The dildo isn’t very long, it’s massive girth more than making up for it. It’s a good thing, too – Stretch was in near tears and the toy wasn’t even halfway in. Inch by excruciating inch, the monster cock is worked in. Each shallow thrust sends Stretch further into a state of delirium. 

 

"Slim–  _ahhn_ – Slim, I can’t,  _I can’t_ ” Stretch practically sobs, barely able to get out a coherent thought.

 

“You can… You’re almost there,” Slim hushes, moving one of his hands to rub insistent circles around Stretch’s swollen clit.

 

“Wait! Slim, I–  _I’M!_ ~” His entire body locks up as he’s thrown over the edge, walls tightening impossibly around the toy with the instinct to suck the massive girth even deeper. His toes curl painfully and his back arches as his body tries to process his mind-breaking orgasm. Slim works him through it, continuously rubbing his exposed clit and sending him into aftershocks.

 

“Wow… And you thought you wouldn’t like this,” He murmurs, as Stretch comes down from his high.

 

“Sl-Slim please, it’s too much,” he gurgles out, muscles weakly clamping in an effort to push out the dildo. 

 

His response is a dark chuckle.  _“I’m not quite done yet,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never before have I hated my word choice so harshly than now. Silicone. Schlong.
> 
> well it was either that or manmade man meat
> 
> I googled dildo names to find a threatening name for a monster cock. The popular results were Ryan Reynolds and Mjölnir. I almost used Mjölnir when I saw "Master Blaster" and was immediately sold. 
> 
> Fun fact: The plural for Papyrus is Papyri but it sounded so fucking weird in the fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Go follow me on tumblr, these updates are coming out at exactly 12:00 AM each day. On a03, I have like no clue when I'll be posting them, but I'm queueing them on tumblr.
> 
> https://undertale-writing-challenges.tumblr.com/


	3. Sounding (Fellcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus shoves a rod inside Sans' dick. That's all there is to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually hoping I'd get Fellcest or Swapfellcest for sounding. Luckily enough the coin decided to land on heads, so I don't have to do any role reversal just yet.

_“Let’s try something new.”_

Sans has never said no to his brother for anything. Even before he was his Boss, Sans worshiped his little brother at his feet. He would have done anything to keep a constant smile on his face. So it’s not surprising he finds himself in this position often, naked and bound by his brother’s verbal orders.

He wants his cock today. It’s rare that Papyrus wants to play with Sans’ cock, preferring to overstimulate and overstuff his puffy lips. If he wants to fuck his ass he’ll have him summon both. On the rare occasion that Papyrus wants his cock, it’s when he wants to fuck himself on it with his own pretty pussy.

But that’s not the case today. Sans can tell because of how Papyrus is dressed. When Papyrus wants his cock, he’ll don an outfit that’s teasingly tight; a peekabo shirt and a pencil skirt that rarely see the light of day. But Papyrus is still dressed in his normal house-wear; a loose black tank, dark pants, and his ridiculously heeled boots. Papyrus’ gaze on him is insistent and unfaltering. Sans wants to curl in on himself and hide.

“Do you know what this is, Sans?” Papyrus finally asks, letting him take a closer look at the pristine black case he’d been keeping relatively to himself.

“well. it looks like a box, but i’m assuming you mean what’s in it,” Papyrus nods and motions for him to open it. He does, the container has a clip on it that makes a satisfying  _click_  when he pops it up. Inside the case, framed in decorative red velvet, are 8 metal rods, all varying in sizes. The smallest one has about the girth of a toothpick, the largest the girth of his stubby phalanx. Sans, undeniably, has no idea what they are for. “marshmallow roasters?”

Papyrus sighs through his nose. “No, Sans,” he takes the box from him, picking out the smallest rod before snapping the box shut, setting it on the edge of the bed presumably for further use. “This is called a sounding rod. Do you know what it’s for?” Sans shakes his head. “This little toy is going to go inside your little cock.” Sans bristles at the insult _(never complained before)_ before his mind catches up to Papyrus’ train of thought. He wanted to stick _that thing_ into his dick.

“no way, papyrus, i have three holes you can fuck and my dick ain’t one of them”

“I’m not hearing a no,” Papyrus is already over him, thumbing his slit and palming his cock. “You know what to say if you really don’t want to do this, but be my good boy and try?” Sans hates how easily he can manipulate him. The thought of disappointing his Boss – of not being his good boy – already has him reconsidering this whole ‘sounding’ thing. It’s a dirty tactic that Papyrus uses when he really wants Sans to do something.

He resigns himself, sighing and nodding at him. “be gentle.”

“Aren’t I always?” Sans snorts because if there is one thing Papyrus isn’t, it’s gentle. “Just lay back. You’ll love this.” Sans highly doubts that. Nonetheless, he leans back, ever trusting.

Papyrus teases his slit with the rod, smearing pre along the tip of it. There’s no preparation – how can there be, really? He just slips the metal rod through the slit and Sans braces himself for the impending discomfort. Strangely, it never comes. It doesn’t feel good, but it doesn’t feel bad. It’s just… there. Then the rod hilts and it strikes something that has Sans shooting up, grabbing at the sheets and twisting in his newly found pleasure. “h-holy shit, pap– wh–” Papyrus only chuckles, the look on his face loudly projecting _'I told you so.’_

He doesn’t move the rod – he doesn’t have to. The rod just laying still, brushing against whatever sweet spot that’s inside his cock, is enough for Sans to squirm in unbearable ecstasy. “Feel good?” Papyrus teases, but Sans is too far gone to even register the words. His cock barely even been touched and he’s already at the edge. But he knows that he can’t come with the rod inside him, so all he can do is sit there and take it. “How about I fuck you like this?” Sans can only cry out, spreading his legs further in a clear invitation. Papyrus smirks.

With a shift of his pants and a shift of his brother’s hips he’s buried to the hilt, the burning sensation of being stretched so wide so quickly sending Sans further into dizzy delirium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nothing about sounding because i don't own a dick so taking advice from me for this is like taking advice from a man about child birth. google this shit.


	4. Katoptronophilia (Fontcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus thinks Sans is beautiful. Sans doesn’t. So Papyrus shows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i googled "having sex in front of a mirror" to get an actual title for this.

_“And make sure to flex every day in front of a mirror for at least 15 minutes!”  
“WE DON’T HAVE A MIRROR.”_

Papyrus wasn’t daft, even a child could see that Sans wasn’t the most self-confident monster out there. But hating himself? That was a concept he couldn’t quite grasp. Papyrus had never understood why Sans would avoid talking about himself, why he dismissed praise and adulation so quickly and easily. He realizes now, that Sans believes he doesn’t deserve to be applauded. While he knows that his compliments are few and far between _(After all, no one can rival the Great Papyrus, so his praise must be a rare treat!),_  he deeply means them. He’s always been one to wear his soul on his sleeve. But Sans never believed him when he told him he was beautiful, that he was amazing, that he loved him. Sans didn’t know how to believe such good things about himself.

Papyrus would have to teach him.

* * *

  
It had been a month since his conversation with Undyne and he had finally saved up enough gold to splurge on the full-length mirror he’d had his sights on. It was MTT Brand _(Only the best!)_  and was extremely wide for a full-length mirror. It was twice the size of the other mirrors he’d seen on the Undernet, he supposes it’s for maximum viewing capabilities! The best part about it was it was easily mobile with multiple wheels attached to the back. It was perfect for what he had in mind.

“SANS, CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MOMENT?” 

* * *

 

Papyrus has been up to something, that much Sans is sure of. It’s not hard to tell when his brother is plotting something, after many years Sans has learned to play along.

His brother has bought a lot of strange items – a mirror isn’t even tenth on the list. He wonders why he’s surprised. It’s not a shocking purchase, he figures someone as Great as his brother would love the chance to stare at himself constantly. No, the strange thing isn’t the mirror itself; it’s how unnervingly close it is to the bed. It’s so close, in fact, they have to sit on the edge of it to ‘take in everything it has to offer.’

“it’s great bro, but uh, why so close to the bed?”

“SO THAT WHEN I TELL YOU YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!” Not only can Sans feel the burning blush that blooms across his face at that, he can  _see_  it in the reflection.

“uh, i don’t think that’s the intended purpose of–”

“SEE? THERE YOU GO AGAIN! CHANGING THE SUBJECT EVERY TIME I TALK ABOUT YOU! WELL, SINCE YOU DON’T BELIEVE ME… I’ll just have to show you.” The way Papyrus’ voice slides low, easily into his 'bedroom voice’ has Sans shuddering in the ghost feeling of many nights with his brother.

Papyrus drags Sans into his lap – facing the mirror. He pulls his hoodie over his head, leaving him bare (he suddenly wishes he’d thrown on a shirt this morning) to his own eyes. His eye lights drift away from the mirror, incredibly uncomfortable. “papyrus, i–”

“Look at yourself, Sans,” And he does, hesitantly and awkwardly. His sight subconsciously drifts down to Papyrus’ hands, watching as they danced gently along his ribs. “This is what I get to see– what I have the pleasure of seeing,” his right hand suddenly reaches down to grasp at Sans’ spine, dragging his phalanges along it. Sans can see the way he jerks in Papyrus hold; it’s unnerving and weird so he lets his gaze travel up to Papyrus face. “Only I get to see this Sans. Only I…. and you.”

Sans sees rather than feels the way Papyrus trails his hand down slowly, letting it slip into his pants. He’s enraptured in the way his hand is so blatantly outlined by the dark fabric of his shorts. And then, there are long fingers in his pussy  _(when had he formed it)_  and he’s openly moaning. He sees the way his mouth opens and his tongue lolls out unbidden. He sees the way he squirms, the way he drools, the way tears are already starting to form in his eye sockets as Papyrus strikes the walls of his cunt, again and again, deviously pin-pointing his G-spot with every thrust. But his eyes are most drawn to the way Papyrus is looking back at him through the mirror, an expression full of love and lust and longing. Sans is already at the edge and Papyrus has barely started with him.

“I think you’re the most beautiful when you come screaming my name,” Papyrus whispers, teeth pressed against the side of his skull. “When your face blisses out and your body locks up and your voice climbs high with desperation. It’s the most beautiful thing, Sans, because I did that to you and it’s my special sight that no one else can see,” There’s something desperate in the way Papyrus fingers him with a renewed vigor and it has Sans crying out loudly in ecstasy. “Let me show you it, Sans. Come for me, please,  _please._  Watch yourself come for me.” Papyrus moves his thumb, rubbing sloppy circles into Sans’ clit and that’s all it takes. Sans locks up as the coil inside him snaps. He comes with a loud scream, slurred chants of 'Papyrus’ and 'I love you’ rushing out of him as he’s hit with his orgasm.

He opens his eyes, slowly coming down off his high and he sees himself in the mirror. He sees the way he leans against his brother, the way his rib-cage rises and falls with his quickened breath, the way drool dribbles from his open maw. It’s a better look on his brother, he decides, and with renewed strength, he turns in Papyrus’ hold and pushes him down on the bed.

 _“now let me show you how sexy_ you _are”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not headcanon that sans works a lot of jobs and papyrus doesn't work any and so undyne pays him for training, but rlly it's just sans giving him an allowance every week.
> 
> Follow me over on tumblr! I need some support right now, I'm extremely sick. But I'm still going to push through and write these daily drabbles.  
> https://undertale-writing-challenges.tumblr.com/


	5. Micro/Macro (Horrorcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn’t hate that Papyrus is tall, in fact, he loves it more than others would believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys know how I'm picking the ships, you know that I'm rolling a die and each number represents a ship (Classic, Fellcest, Swapcest, Swapfellcest, Sanscest, and Papcest). Horror isn't even on that ship list. But, I absolutely love MeGaLo's horrortale stories, so this is my little special chapter, as if gifting the entire work to them wasn't enough.

Papyrus is tall. Very much so. He has to bend down to walk through most doorways, standing high at a staggering 8'5". His height was intimidating, even as monsters act as though they fear nothing but hunger. Papyrus is tall.

Sans, however, is not. He’s short and stocky, his frame built small and frail. He’s as fragile as he looks, and doesn’t scare others in the slightest. Standing at 5'3", his brother completely dwarfs him. That’s probably the most humiliating thing about the whole ordeal –  Papyrus is his brother. His  _younger brother_. But he’s mistaken for the young one all the time because he looks so soft and fragile. How could he possibly take care of himself?

Papyrus, ever oblivious, carries him around when he’s tired, looms threateningly  _(even as he means nothing by it)_  over him to scold him for his slacking, and constantly boasts about how Sans may be the big brother, but he’s the  _bigger_ brother. It’s humiliating and degrading and no one takes him seriously because of it. He hates that he’s short.

He hates that he’s short, when he’s in public, at least. In the comfort of his own home, his views on the matter shift almost instantly. He doesn’t hate that his brother is tall while he is so short, he just hates that people laugh at him for it. The fact of the matter is he  _loves_  how Papyrus’ frame dwarfs his. And when they’re home, he gets to indulge in his guilty pleasures, submitting himself to his brother fully and allowing him to hold him in those large protective arms.

His cock is huge, girthy and long and it always gives Sans a thrill to see it, to suck down what he can, to force himself as far down as he can at once. His cunt is so tight and tiny, Papyrus barely fits. But he forces it in him, stuffing him so full that he can feel the way his magic starts to weaken as it’s stretched far past its limit.

His teeth are sharp and long, perfect for digging into Sans’ bones and sucking out the sweet marrow, draining his HP slightly and giving him a rush as he feels his life start to leave him. His phalanges are long and they strike the back of his pussy without even an effort. He reaches sweet spots Sans never knew he had with them. And his tongue –  _Gods,_  his tongue – the long, serpentine-like thing can wrap around his own several times, stroking and massaging and making Sans anticipate what the feeling would be like on his own cock.

Papyrus is tall. (Sans loves it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> less micro/macro more of a standard size kink


	6. Cock Worship (Fellcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans loves his brother cock. He takes good care of it and makes sure it’s clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fellcest! I really wished I got Papyrus bottom for this so we could finally get some satisfying subs, but I didn't. Eh, Red's the kind of slut to worship cock anyways.e takes good care of it and makes sure it’s clean.

Despite how much of an asshole Boss was, Sans loves him. He loves him more than anyone in this fucked up kill-or-be-killed world. The rest of the universe could burn and it wouldn’t matter as long as Papyrus stood by his side. He loved his brother, and he loved to show it.

“i love your cock, bro,” He’s rubbing his face on his brother’s sticky member, looking up at him with lust and longing. “it’s so warm and thick against me.”

“Are you going to profess your undying love to my dick or are you going to suck me off?” Papyrus scowls down at him, clearly impatient.

“why can’t i do both?” Sans muses, letting his tongue slip through his teeth to lick a long, slow stripe up the side of his cock. “because I really, really love your cock,” He’s stroking him firmly in one hand now, taking immense satisfaction in the way the head starts to leak pre-cum almost immediately at the stimulation. “it’s so thick and long, it feels so big in my small hand. even bigger in my small cunt.”

“You’re always so tight and wet for me, Sans. I bet you’re already wet, and I haven’t even touched you.” He shudders at how Papyrus’ tone is rough and scratchy with arousal, barely concealed grunts and groans breaking his smooth tone.

Sans gurgles out a moan against the magic flesh of his cock as he subconsciously rubs his thighs together, feeling just  _how_  wet he is. “practically dripping, boss. nnh, i want your cock so bad”

“Then come up here so I can fuck you.” Papyrus growls, thrusting up into his brother’s hand.

“no,” He thumbs the slit of his cock, gathering the bead of pre and smearing it across his head. “i want you to cum in my mouth.. i want to taste you,” And with that, he engulfs his dick in his mouth, forcing himself to take his full length at once. Papyrus’ hands fly to Sans’ skull; a strangled moan leaves his mouth halfway before he cuts it off with a low growl.

His hand holds Sans’ skull steady as his hips thrust up with wild abandon, fucking his mouth with a raw desperation that Sans rarely gets to see from his brother. He relaxes his throat, moaning loudly against the cock in his mouth. Drool dripped messily from his mouth, coating his face and Papyrus’ length.

“Such a greedy slut, so –  _nnh_  – greedy for my cock,” Sans moans against him in affirmative, hands clenching in his hold on his legs as Papyrus fucks him mercilessly. “You want my c-cum so bad?” Sans can tell by the way his brother’s voice cracks that he’s close, just on the edge and waiting to push himself over. “Then you better swallow ev-every drop you –  _ghh_  – you slut!” He thrusts again, hips stuttering in his pace as he cries out something that sounds dangerously close to his name.

And then, there’s liquid flooding his mouth. Salty and musky and spicy – Boss in every sense of the word. His cum fills his mouth, so much so that it threatens to spill. He swallows it down greedily and quickly, refusing to let any of it fall from him and onto the sheets. He sucks the cock dry, moaning as the sticky cum slides down his throat.

He doesn’t let him go, even after the dick in his mouth had softened up. He just pulled back and licked him clean, sending Papyrus into aftershocks that has him openly moaning, despite how he tries to stop himself.

“Sans–  _NGH!_  Stop–” He doesn’t. Papyrus’ cock isn’t clean and it shouldn’t remain sticky and dirty. “Sans,  _stop!_ ” Sans knows he doesn’t want him to. If he really did he would call out his safeword. But then again, it might be a pride thing. Sans doesn’t care, he’s too entranced in his task. “Sans, it’s too m- _uCH_! WAIT!” He comes again, unexpectedly and suddenly. Sans reels back as he’s struck in the face with the load. It’s a weaker pulse, but he’s still coming and he’s nearly sobbing with it. Sans huffs. His cock is all dirty again. He’ll have to start over.

“SANS,  _PLEASE_ , _IT’S **TOO MUCH**_ **!** ”

Sans loves his brother’s cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> less cock worship more red is a slut.  
> did anyone else catch the part where i called edge salty?  
> also, surprise sub papyrus at the end there, hope ya'll enjoyed that treat.


	7. Somnophilia (Swapcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus comes home late from work and can’t control himself when he finds his brother asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god damn these dice either hate me or love me.

He was a disgusting excuse for a brother.

He’s always loved Sans. He was all he had; his only family, his only HoPe. He’s not sure when his feelings transformed to a little more than less-than-brotherly but they had and he’s accepted it. He’s not okay with it, _Stars_ no, but he can’t stop his feelings (if he could, he would because he knows it’s wrong and positively immoral and _sinfully delicious_ ) and he accepts  _that._  What he doesn’t accept is the fact his body refuses to listen to his mind when he walks into his brother’s room and he’s  _asleep._

His work schedule has prevented him from spending his evenings with his brother, but he always made sure to take off early so he could read him a bedtime story. Sans protests he’s far too old for bedtime stories (they’d been doing this for years) but he doesn’t complain when Papyrus plops down next to him, book in hand and a smile on his face.

He’d been late tonight, his boss making him work overtime. Despite his protest, he wasn’t able to head off until midnight, way past Sans normal bedtime _(not that the Magnificent Sans has a need for bedtimes)_. Sans knows when Papyrus is going to be late, and he always waits up for him; jammies already donned, book clutched to his chest and covers thrown haphazardly around him, waiting to be tucked in. That’s just how Papyrus finds him, only Sans has conked out. His eyes are closed, his face is lax, and soft snores ring through the room.

He should leave. He’s about to when Sans tosses the covers off of him, turning over in his sleep and exposing a tantalizing sight of his lower ribcage and he. just.  _breaks._  His legs move forward unbidden, carrying him to him closer to his brother. He kneels on the bed, dipping the mattress slightly with a loud creak. “Sans?” he whispers. There’s no response. He’s not sure why there would be; when his brother is asleep, he’s dead to the world. He’s not sure if he wants him to wake up – wants him to wake up so he’s not tempted to violate him in his sleep. His hand reaches out before he can stop himself, trailing a phalange along the curve of his lowermost rib.

“Mhh~” Sans turns in his sleep, eyes fluttering for the barest of moments and his mouth opening slightly, the tiniest peek of his pale blue tongue visible. And Papyrus realizes this is his only chance. It’ll be quick, he reasons. One kiss to keep him staved, to fuel his sinful desires. One taste and he’ll be gone, running to his room to furiously hump his pillow. Just one kiss.

He’s leaning down before he’s fully considered it, his mouth hovering just above his brother’s. He can feel his soft breath ghosting across his teeth and he shudders.  _Just one kiss_. He closes the gap without a second’s more delay, pressing their teeth together with a _clack._  His tongue slithers out, prying his mouth open further and slipping into the warm cavern he’s dreamt of exploring. Their tounges touch and he nearly moans, his hips shifting forward and pressing his bulge against Sans’ side. He needs to move back, stop before he gets too carried away and does something he’ll regret. And he’s going to, but–

There’s a sickening lurch of gravity as his soul turns blue, the world around him flips and he finds himself on his back with Sans looming threateningly above him, sitting directly in his lap with the most amused smile on his face. He shifts, grinding down /hard/ on Papyrus’ erection.

_“Welcome home, Papy~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh surprise dom berry. oops my hand slipped.


	8. Spanking (Swapfellcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is a bad boy. Bad boys get punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in like 15 minutes becuase i was tired and i needed to shit this out so i know it's bad. tell me it's good anyways, lie to me.

Training his mutt was a balance of reward and punishment. It was a learning experience for the both of them; trial and error taught him what Papyrus desired, what he hated, and what could instantly snap him back into sub-space.

While he likes to punish him in new and exciting ways  _(it keeps his mutt from getting used to punishment and keeps him from being able to anticipate it)_  he’s more of a fan for a simple lashing. While they’ve experimented with paddles and whips and riding crops, Sans prefers to use his hand. Instead of having to take Papyrus to their playroom and ready him, all he had to do was have him bend over his lap to punish him.

Much like he had him now.

“Do you know why you’re being punished, mutt?”

“B-because I wasn’t home by curfew, m'Lord.” his voice drops low and he looks up at Sans from his place in his lap. “M'Lord, do we have to do this  _here?_ ”

“What, you don’t what your friends to see what a bad boy you are?” Raucous laughter explodes from the pub and Sans can hear Muffet’s amused giggles from behind him. “How many do you think I should start off with?” Instantly, the crowd is shouting suggestions.

 _“30”_  
“50”  
“Hit him ‘till he dusts!”

Papyrus lowers his head, face burning as he wishes he could just disappear. “How about 10 for now, and we’ll finish this at home?” Papyrus sighs softly; he’s thankful his Lord is showing him mercy. “You’re going to count for us, right? Nice and loud, so everyone can hear?”

“Y-yes m'Lord.”

 _ ***THWACK***_  
“Ah!” He’s caught off guard, Sans usually warns him when he’s about to strike. “O-one,” Sans’ hand caresses his bone just for a moment before coming back down hard with a crash. “Two-ooh!” There’s magic pooling in his pelvis, threatening to form his dripping entrance. It takes all his willpower not to because this is a  _punishment_ and he shouldn’t be  _enjoying it._  But there’s something embarrassingly arousing in the way everyone’s eyes are trained on him.

 _ ***CRACK***_  
“Mm~! Three!” His pelvis is stinging with the constant strikes, the tingling sensation just on the precipe of pain and pleasure. Sans brings his hand down again, hard enough to leave a mark  _(he’s pretty sure he did)_  “Four! St-stars m'Lord~”

“Quiet. I said you could count. Not whine my name.”

 _ ***WHACK***_  
“Five!” He can’t help it, his pussy snaps into existence, folds already wet and quivering. He hangs his head in shame, embarrassed tears starting to fall down his face. Sans switches hands, hitting him on the other side of his pelvis. “S-Six!”

_***CRACK*** _

Sans’ aims for his hipbone this time, easily pinpointing and striking the sensitive scar that ran along it. “AHH~ SANS~” he sobs, locking up as his orgasm hits him unbidden. He hasn’t even been touched and he’s coming, coming in front of his friends, in the middle of a bar, on his Lord’s lap.

His shaking when he comes down, anxiety gripping him because  _he knows he fucked up._

“What kind of example can I make of you if you can’t even count properly?  _We’ll have to start again._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS, WE MAY HAVE GONE PUBLIC A FEW KINKS EARLY.


	9. Edging (Fellcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans physically can’t come and it’s pissing Papyrus off even though it’s lowkey his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so you can blame this prompt for this hot mess of shit like it was going to be serious, but i couldn't so i just wrote the first shit that came to my mind whilst cackling at the prospect the entire time  
> "I have an idea. Edge has been edging (heh) red for so long when he finally lets Red finish, red's unable to. At all. So edge ends up completely wearing himself out trying to satisfy red; KARMA or whatever." ~ .

Papyrus had this coming.

The only way to get his pet to do anything was to take away something he really enjoyed. The problem is, Sans doesn’t _do_ anything. Sure, he could ban him from going to Grillby’s on the daily, but then he’d be stuck with him half of the day. The only thing Sans jumped at the opportunity to do was to have sex. Papyrus is pretty sure he’s a nympho.

That’s not to say he took away sex entirely when Sans misbehaved,  _Stars_  no. He has his own urges after all. He just simply made it so it wasn’t enjoyable to him in the slightest – he didn’t let Sans come. And he would tease him on end for days, not letting him get himself off in his downtime.

Which is what he’d been doing for the last three weeks (so he takes it to the extreme, it’s his pet he can do what he wants.) But now that he’s ready to finally reward his pet, Sans’ body refuses to let him come. Apparently, Papyrus underestimated his conditioning skills. Every time he’d bring Sans to the edge, his body would lock up and shut down, never coming despite the onslaught of pleasure. He’d work him up just for Sans to shout out his safeword once the pleasure became too painful.

“b-boss, please it hurts, please!” Fat tears were streaming down his cheeks, his entire body was shaking from unbearable pleasure. “ah~ wait, wAIT,  _WAIT!_  BLUE! BLUE!”

Instantly Papyrus stopped, removing his fingers from his dripping cunt. “Sans, I swear to Asgore, it’s been three hours just fucking come already, I have shit to do.”

“it’s not my fault.” Sans defends, his entire body still shaking as it slowly winded down. “you’re the one who insisted edging me for nearly  _two months_.”

“You know what, just fucking get yourself off, I can’t do this anymore, my hand is fucking cramping.” Papyrus throws his hands up, dramatically stomping out of the room and leaving Sans to his own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so oops, that's a crackpost


	10. Public/Semi-Public (UF/UT Sanscest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Sans play a game in Grillby’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some sanscest holy shit. kustard anyone?

If it wasn’t painfully obvious with his daily visits, Grillby’s is Sans’ favorite restaurant. Greasy food, great friends, shitty atmosphere. It’s the perfect place. Sans loves Grillby’s.

Sans, however, hates Red.

Grillby had shot them a questioning look when they had sat at a booth in the back instead of coming up to the bar like they usually do. It was Red’s idea, of course. It was his way of showing mercy to Sans. Oh, he should probably mention why Red needed to show him mercy in the first place.

Under his shorts, obstructed to everyone else’s view, laid 6 vibrators, placed strategically along his iliac crest. They rattled against his bones loudly, deafening to his own ears but he knows no one can hear it over the chattering of the pub. Red wasn’t forgiving, his pattern unpredictable. He’d have him riding high for minutes just for them to slow down and ebb to nothing. Or he’d put it on pulse, vibration speed erratic and unplanned.

“r-red~” Sans moaned, his head coming down to rest on his arms, his entire body squirming with pleasure.

“close already, babydoll?”

“i’ve been close for the past hour you jerk,” Sans whined, moving his head slightly so he could shoot his boyfriend a glare. The vibrations kicked up again suddenly, the intensity making him clench his hands into the fabric of his own hoodie, gritting his teeth in an effort not to call out. Just as the sensations started, they stopped, the vibes turning back down to the lowest setting – just enough to keep Sans on the edge without giving him the friction he needed. He growled.

“i’d be more polite to the guy who’s hands your impending orgasm rests in,” Red chuckled, returning Sans’ hard gaze with twice the intensity. “sit up, sweetheart, here comes grillbz.”

Sans forced himself to straighten up, letting out a tortured sigh and letting his head turn to where Grillby was walking their way. He prayed to the Stars to get him through this without embarrassing himself.

“………..‘The usual,’” Grillby placed the plates of food down; two burgers, one drowning in ketchup and one floating in mustard. “……This will be going on your tab, I assume, Sans?”

Before Sans could answer the vibrators roared back to life. He curled in on himself, phalanges digging into the wood of the table so hard he was sure to leave marks. “…..Sans? Are you okay?” Sans could only respond with a stiff nod, too focused in the effort of keeping himself from coming – coming with Grillby standing  _right there._

“grillby’s right, you do look a little flushed,” Red agreed innocently even as his hand thumbed the remote in his pocket, inching the setting up even higher.

“i’m f–  _ah_ –  _fine_.” he insisted, cringing inwardly at the break in his voice.

“….Would you like some water?”

“i think that’s a good idea, grillby, he probably needs something to drink other than ketchup,” As much as he wanted to scold his boyfriend for answering for him, he could only thank Gods for the momentary distraction as Grillby walked off to get his water.

“ _nngh_ – red  _please,_  i’m so close.”

“we should wait for grillby, don’t you think? he was so kind to offer you some water,” Red chuckled. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Grillby coming back with a glass of water. He grinned. “just get through this, and you’ll have your reward.”

“…..Here,” Grillby set the glass of water down in front of Sans and he eyed it heatedly. “…..I hope you feel better, it wouldn’t do for you to get sick,” Grillby turned to leave, throwing his head back to whisper one more thing. “….Oh, and Sans?” Sans turned his head to look up at him, impatience spreading across his features.

“…… _Come._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear, sansby, that was an accident, totally not planned, oops now i have to tag that


	11. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism (Fellcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus takes a moment to reflect on his recent behavior. It’s probably not a good thing to do while masturbating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was /going/ to incorporate a third party then i decided hey lets rewind to before sans and papyrus were fucking like animals to the time when papyrus had this crush he thought was unrequited and then shit happens
> 
> lets see how many of these i can start with "he was a disgusting use for a brother" oops

He was a disgusting excuse for a brother.

Sans had been there for Papyrus all his life, protecting him from the cold and darkness of the outside world. How many monsters had he dusted for Papyrus because they dared touch him? He lost count. The point is, Sans has always kept Papyrus safe. And how does he repay him?

By being a total dick, of course.

He shouts at Sans, loses his temper, insults him, calls him worthless garbage that’s not fit to breathe the same air as him. And he hates it. He hates that he’s incapable of showing how he really feels. He’s weak, and being in love is weak, and he can’t let Sans know he loves him. Loves him more than anything in the universe, more than the stars themselves. Maybe that’s why he’s so angry because he loves his brother so much and he can’t stop it. Maybe that’s why he screams so that he can morph his feelings into a true loathing of his own brother.

It doesn’t work.

In fact, it only makes Papyrus feel like shit even more. Sans probably hates him, probably wants nothing to do with him. How could he not? Papyrus hates himself. He hates that he’s in love, he hates that he needs his brother, he hates that he couldn’t ever be everything Sans deserves.

And he hates that he’s kept awake at night, disgusting, perverted scenes played out in his mind as he touches himself to the thought of his brother.

“ _Nnh~_  Sans…” Gods, he should be quieter. Some nights, he doesn’t want to be. Some nights, he wants Sans to hear him and walk in on him, staring at him in disgust and resentment and loathing. Maybe then he could be shamed out of his sick obsession. “Oh,  _please,_ ” He wishes it were Sans touching him…

His touch is hurried and practiced, he knows exactly how to touch himself to bring himself to orgasm. His learned from many nights that it’s better to come quick and silently than to draw the feeling out for longer, getting more and more disgusted with himself as time passes. He’s just in it for that one moment of bliss, that one second where all his worries disappear and maybe loving Sans like this isn’t so wrong. He just wants that one moment before he has to be mortified by his actions.

It doesn’t take him long at all to bring himself to the edge, his strokes harried and stuttered as he feels his peak fast approaching. “S-ans,  _oh~_ Sans please!” It doesn’t matter that what he’s doing is wrong and awful, it only matters that he’s getting closer, closer and closer and–

“papyrus?”

He comes harder than he ever has in his life, despite how he jerks away at the voice, trying to hide and stop himself. He comes so hard it splatters all over his shirt and his sheets – he’s a mess – and his head snaps to the doorway before he’s even coming down from his high. In that moment, all he feels is fear. Fear and unbearable ecstasy.

“you, ah, havin fun over there?” It takes Papyrus a second, just a second, to realize why his brother looks so flushed and out of breath. His gaze travels down Sans’ body, breath catching in his chest when he sees the way his hips are desperately rutting into his hand.

“need a hand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops teased the ending again, sorry
> 
> this is more of a 'caught masturbating' with no fucking ending to it that has anything to do with exho or voyer, but hey, it's my kinktober i'll do what i want


	12. Sacrum Lacing (Fellcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus decides to decorate his doll with a cute little corset and bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here have skeleton porn with ribbons. i was hoping to get tale or swap for this, but i didn't? so get ready for softie edge

His bro was kinky. That much was undeniable. Ropes, gags, whips, the like. Vanilla wasn’t really his speed. Sans is totally fine with that.

Which is probably why he’s undeniably confused when they walk up to Papyrus’ room and his bed is decorated with red ribbon. Okay, ‘decorated’ is a bit of an overstatement. One long strand lies on the bed, no ropes or chains to be seen. “uh, boss? what’s with the ribbon?”

“It’s for our scene, of course,” Papyrus looks down at him like he’s stupid for asking as if it’s completely normal for something so soft and supple to be in the 'Edgelord Closet.’

Sans narrows his eyes. “gee, thanks, i had no clue,” he says about as sarcastically as he can manage. Papyrus snorts at that. “i meant what gives, dipshit. is this about the rope burns, because i’m completely fine–”

“I’m not tying you up with them,” he states it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Go lay on the bed, Sans. I’ll show you exactly what I’m using the ribbons for.”

* * *

 

'Sacrum lacing.’ That’s what Papyrus had called it. Sans wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea. They’ve done weirder shit, and most of the time he likes it. He was pretty sure this wouldn’t do anything for him.

Boy, was he wrong.

“ _nngh~_ boss,” Papyrus only had the first set of holes done, and Sans was already a squirming mess. Every time he’d pass through another hole, he’d pull the ribbon tight, scraping along him in the most delicious way. “gods, it feels so good”

“You look so beautiful like this, Sans,” Sans jolts, hardly believing his ears (mostly because he doesn’t have any.) Papyrus  _never_ compliments him. Never compliments anyone really. It’s weird and sounds foreign coming from his mouth. “All laced up like a little doll. You’re going to take all of this ribbon aren’t you?” Sans whimpers, meekly nodding his head only to gasp as the ribbons are pulled tight. “And when I’m all done… I’ll tie it off in a little bow.”

“boss, what are-” He’s cut off when Papyrus jerks both ends of the ribbon taught; his spine arches as he screams out at the stimulation. Apparently, Boss wasn’t in the mood for questions.

He’s working on the last set of holes now, extremely teasing in the way he slips the ribbon into his sacrum. Sans wishes he would hurry up and finish. His magic is aching with the need to form, and he’s already on the edge even though he hasn’t really been touched. “Almost done… You’re such a good boy.” Papyrus whispers softly as he slips the ribbon through the last hole. He pulls them tight, evening off the ribbon and playing with the tails. But he doesn’t tie it off like he promised. Instead, he grabs a handful of the ribbon and he pulls. _Hard._ The criss-cross pattern is yanked harshly along his bones, creating a delicious contrasting friction, and he–

He’s coming.

He’s coming, and he hasn’t even conjured anything. He doesn’t even have anything to come  _with,_  but he’s coming. He’s coming from his soul, and it’s making an utter mess of his ribcage and… He hasn’t felt this free in a really,  _really_  long time. His back is arched and there are tears streaming down his face. He must look like a mess. He cries out Papyrus’ name, entire body locked up with the force of his orgasm. His toes curl and his mouth gapes open and he’s worked through it all with soft caresses and light kisses.

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then papyrus tied it off with a cute little bow and didn't untie him and made sans wear that around everywhere


	13. Soul Sex (Fontcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus will make sure Sans is never alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for an explosion of headcanons and a lot of ignoring how monster SOULs actually work. but don't get ready for sex, because there is literally none of it in a chapter that specifically has "sex" in the title.
> 
> I actually got a color mixer to see just what color you'd get if you mixed cyan and orange and you actually get a dark green instead of purple. The shade of Papyrus' magic shade (that I headcanon) is closer to yellow than it is red. Blue and yellow makes green, so it makes more sense.

It was something Papyrus had wanted to do for a long time now. The most intimate act you can perform with another monster – a soul bond.

In all honesty, Papyrus had wanted this far before Sans and he had begun their less-than-brotherly relationship. He’d dropped hints of it within the first week that they had started dating. Hints Sans had chosen to ignore. Truthfully, Sans wanted this too. He would have to, in order it to work. But he was just so scared. Not only was it a risk with how fragile his soul was, bonding would break down the barriers that took him countless RESETs to build. If they do this, Papyrus will see all the secrets he’s carefully hidden.

He’d explained this to him. Sat down and talked about the things he hated knowing. He had to if they were to do this. Had to make it clear of the consequences of being his soulmate. And so, explaining something unfeasible, looking like a complete idiot talking about how time has been skipping back and no one else can remember it but him. He had expected Papyrus to scold him, to look at him quizzically, to ask if he was ‘alright’ and if he needed to see a doctor. He wasn’t prepared for the appalled look he had given him.  _(“SANS! I THOUGHT YOU COULD TRUST ME WITH ANYTHING! HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?”)_   He had told him he had no way of possibly knowing if this was true, but even if it was he didn’t care. Told him he wanted to be by his side through anything.

Which brings him where they are now.

Papyrus looms above him, the expression on his face nothing short of adoring. They were both naked from the waist up, anticipation and nervousness quickening their breath and flushing their faces.

There’s not much build up. Their souls rise from their chests to greet each other like old friends, and it was a lot easier than Sans had first thought. (He remembers their first attempt. Papyrus whispers at him to calm down, tells them that he’s overthinking it. They didn’t do much that night, only cuddled and reflected on life.) Papyrus’ soul glows a bright orange, it’s shine illuminating the room like sunlight. Sans’, however, looks like it isn’t fit to exist in the same universe. His has ugly cracks barring its surface, scars cut deep from traumas that, linearly, never even happened. Like the ragged crack cut down his ribs, it will never heal.

He’s embarrassed and ashamed, and he knows Papyrus can feel that through the ghost connection that’s starting to form from just being so close together. Papyrus reaches up to cup it, hands shaking and face concentrated as if he’s afraid if he touched it, it would shatter. Hell, it probably would if he brushed it the wrong way. His soul pushes itself into Papyrus’ hands, the warmth of them encasing his chilling soul. He realizes with a start that he should probably be doing something with the bright soul that’s floating above him.

He reaches his hands out, much quicker than his brother had been. Papyrus soul seems more than eager to be held in his grasp, it’s a lot like his brother in the way it fidgets in place, waiting to be held. He lets his hands encase the organ, being so bold as to touch it. Papyrus shivers. His hands are cold. He knows that. They’re always cold. Papyrus and Sans are, quite literally, like fire and ice.

“Uh… So what do we do now?” Sans feels like that should have been his line. He’s completely clueless in this aspect of monster culture, never bothering reading up because he knew he’d never be able to love anyone like he loves his brother.

He shrugs unhelpfully. “rub 'em together?” Their souls, apparently, agree with that idea. They inch towards each other, leaping out of their hands to connect in a blinding light of white and green.

Sans is instantly overwhelmed. Memories flicker before him like a movie. A movie that he’s in. He can experience Papyrus’ every thought, every feeling, every wish. And Papyrus relies on him more than he thought. His memories are focused mainly around him, and it’s a strange thing to see yourself through someone else’s eyes. He sees his own wide grin but he sees it with adoration and love, and he knows that the feeling isn’t his because he hates that face everytime he sees it.

It only lasts a moment but it feels like a lifetime. In reality, it actually is. A lifetime, dimmed down to one explosion of thoughts and feelings. A moment in which Papyrus’ memories becomes his own. His vision comes back as quickly as it went, and he knows he has the stupidest grin plastered to his face. His gaze drifts to their souls. Papyrus’ is unchanged, save for the dim halo of cyan light shrouding it. His, however, has orange bleeding through the cracks of his broken soul. Patchwork.

He hears an overexaggerated sniffle (skeletons don’t even have noses,) and he looks up to his brother. There are fat, orange tears streaming down his face. His soul is returned to him the instant Papyrus flings himself on him, clutching to him. “S-Sans, I can’t– can’t believe you–” And he starts bawling again, unable to even get out a coherent thought.

“papyrus, it’s okay, i’m fin–”

“YOU’RE NOT FINE,” Sans’ skull rings with the sudden screech right next to his skull. “YOU’VE NEVER BEEN FINE! YOU’VE LIED TO ME ABOUT– ABOUT EVERYTHING!” Papyrus pulls back to glare at him but it’s unconvincing because the second he sees him, he starts sobbing again. If it was overwhelming for Sans, then it must have been a nightmare for Papyrus. He tries to imagine seeing the things he’s gone through suddenly and unexpectedly. He can’t.

“paps, it’ll be ok… i have you now, right?”

Papyrus sniffles again, wiping the tears from his face with his hand. “FOREVER, BROTHER.”

Forever is an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got so wordy with this
> 
> I, USE, TOO, MANY, COMMAS, IN, MY, WORKS,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	14. Bukkake (Swapcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally finds a way to mark what’s his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so, i didn't want to incorproate a lot of other skeles so here have a facial instead of an actual bukkake.

Lewd.

That was the only way to describe Papyrus now. On his hands and knees, staring up at him with the most adoring. longing look. He looked nearly as excited as Sans felt.

It was extremely embarrassing trying to set up for this. Papyrus was still taller than him on his knees, so Sans had to move his small stool from the kitchen into their bedroom. Even so, he was barely taller than him. Papyrus teased him endlessly– until he found out what Sans wanted to do. A carnal desire of his that he was humiliated to admit.

While Papyrus always looked freshly fucked after their sessions, you can never tell it was Sans that did it to him. He can’t mark him, can’t show everyone who he belongs to. With his blunt teeth (and his fear of harming Papyrus’ 1 HoPe) there’s no way for him to claim him. That is until he realized.

Their magic residue leaves a stain. A bright, colorful stain that contrasted starkly against the white bone. It takes days to wash off fully, the pulsing energy taking a long time to lose its strength. While he loves the bright orange blush that dusts his brother’s cheeks, blue is much more his color. This way, there will be no question as to who he belongs to.

“C'mon bro, mark me…:” Papyrus isn’t looking at him anymore, his gaze had traveled down to watch the way Sans strokes himself to completion. His pace is harried and practiced, impatient to see his color all over his brother’s face.  He sees movement below him, and his gaze travels to find Papyrus’ hand buried in the confines of his shorts and shifting nearly as frantic as his own. He moans, the thought that Papyrus is enjoying this as much as him is enough to bring him close. “C'mon, please, come all over my face, Sans. Please, I need it~” Papyrus opens his mouth, the very tip of his tongue touching the head of his cock and–

“Mine!” He comes with a growl, his release splattering across Papyrus’ face. His hand moves to hold Papyrus’ head in place, not allowing him to move his head out of the way (not that he planned on it.) Sticky strings of cum paint his face, dripping down it lewdly and he sticks his tongue out to catch some of it.

Sans steps down off the stool, now face to face with his brother, and licks a lock stripe up the side of his face. His own release tastes salty and strange, but it’s worth it for the shiver that it brings from Papyrus. “You’re mine, Papy. Now everyone will know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS LITTLE YANDBERRY THERE


	15. Sensory Deprivation (Swapcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tries his hand at being the dom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meant to say a couple days ago- Thanks for 100 comments! This one may seem a little rushed, I was extremely off schedule. I wanted to get it out as soon as I could so I could go to bed. Hopefully, tommorow's will make up for it!

Being tied up was new to him. Normally, it was Papyrus who was at the mercy of Sans. **  
**

If being tied up was new to him, then the position he was in was entirely foreign; a blindfold was tied over his eyes and headphones were against his skull, blaring such loud music that he’s sure he’ll have a headache after this. He couldn’t sense where Papyrus was, he couldn’t hear him or see him.

But he could feel him.  _Stars,_  could he feel him.

It was a nervous sensation being completely at the mercy of someone else’s touch. Unable to predict where his fingers will stroke or where his tongue will lick. Every sensation was that much more heightened as he quivered in anticipation for him. His touches would dip down teasingly before crawling back up towards him, never touching him where he needed it the most.

“Papyrus please-” He knows he’s talking, but it’s odd not being able to hear himself. His voice probably sounds different, less cheerful. The voice he takes on when Papyrus isn’t around.

Papyrus didn’t quicken his pace. He felt his brother’s phalanges press along his lowermost ribs where he was the most sensitive. Sans lurched at the unexpected touch, biting back a moan. He must have made a noise because, just as soon as the touches had arrived, they disappeared.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, there’s a face between his legs and a wet tongue lapping at his folds. He shivers violently, the sudden touches to his sex nearly too much. He can feel wet tears of overstimulation falling down his face. He’s close and he’s barely been touched. Papyrus’ explorations are unforgiving, his tongue buries deep within him while his nose ridge rubs teasingly against his clit. His efforts are purely made to bring him to orgasm, and Sans can’t help but cry out in anticipation.

He’s quick to come, all the sudden attention too much for him to handle. His spine arches and his toes curl as he bends forward as much as the ropes will allow. He thinks he’s screaming. He can’t really tell.

It takes him a while to come down off of his high, Papyrus still tonguing him and prolonging his orgasm. He relaxes back against the bed, his limbs jelly, and his soul racing. He’s impatient to be untied, the chafing of the ropes suddenly too much for him to handle.

His headphones are off of him in the next moment, and he thinks he’s finally going to get let down. But he feels Papyrus lean into him, and for the first time that night he hears him.

_“We’re not done yet.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops that one was bad o well


	16. Heat Cycle (Swapfellcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has been locked in his room for a few days. Papyrus finds out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finALLY SOME DISOBEDIENT PUPS!

He hated this damned biological function.

In the underground, heats were few and far between. A soul needs to reach a certain sense of safety and happiness in order to go through a cycle. Safety and happiness don’t really go hand in hand with a kill or be killed world. Monsters could go years between cycles, and some are lucky enough to never have one. Sans had been the latter until a few days ago.

Heats can be triggered by a build-up of excess magic. Too much of it causes a soul to find a way to expel the magic, which normally ended in a cycle. Sans always has a lot of magical build-up but that hadn’t been a problem. He usually spent most of his magic within a day’s work. But three days ago, he had absolutely nothing to do but sit around. Alphys canceled a meeting, it wasn’t his day to patrol, his pet was actually working. Apparently, not only does he get jittery if he has nothing to do, he also gets thrown into a cycle.

Long story short, Sans was in heat. And, if that wasn’t embarrassing enough, Sans was in _sub_ heat.

He refuses to accept the fact he’s an Omega, being in heat was humiliating enough. He was a fearsome monster, damn it, he did not submit to anyone or anything!

“Papyrus~” Anything but his baser urges at least.

He’d been hiding his heat from his pet very well, or so he thinks. Papyrus didn’t once question his constant sweat or the shiver in his bones that came from just a touch. Okay, so he’s probably taking pity on him and leaving him to his own devices. If Papyrus hadn’t heard him the first night, he’s pretty sure he had to have heard him the second (he’d been so desperate he’d broken out a few of Papyrus’ favorite toys)

But Papyrus was gone and he could continue pretending he didn’t know what was going on. And furthermore, Sans could be loud. _Really_ loud. “NNAH!” He’s got a vibrator shoved up to the hilt in his cunt, the power hadn’t been off full since he got out the damn thing. He’s lost count of how many times he’s come, but it’s enough to get him wet enough to slick the vibe so much that it looks pale cyan instead of the dark orange color it was to begin with. The disgustingly sweet smell of blackberries is filling the room and it’s making Sans dizzy with lust and longing. “PAAAAPY!!~” his body locks up as he finds release again, the sharp burst of pleasure distracting him from his heat for a mere moment. His orgasm ebbs off quickly and he whines from unsatisfaction.

_Again._

He reaches his other hand down to his quivering folds, circling his fingers insistently around his clit. His legs jolt with every pass like a horny mutt. He realizes he must look and smell like a real bitch. He’s glad Papyrus isn’t here to see him like–

“M'Lord?” That sudden voice, husky and rough, sends Sans flying off the edge of another orgasm. He screams and his mind blanks as he’s hit with the hardest orgasm he’s had that night. His spine arches forward as he curls in on himself, and he thinks he’s popped something with how hard his body locks up. Finally, blessedly, the heat simmers down to a low burn as the vibrator becomes just  _too much._  He pops it out with a groan, finally,  _finally_  calmed for now.

Then he realizes–

“Mutt! Wh-what are you doing here?!” His head jerks over to where Papyrus stands, and he abruptly realizes how exposed he is. He snaps his legs shut, face burning brightly in an indignant flush.

“You’re in heat.” Papyrus states obviously. Sans’ breath hitches. It smells like cayenne.

“Let me help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably continue this one after Inktober, this was fun :'D I've always wanted to try my hand at writing heat


	17. Watersports/Omorashi (UT/US Sanscest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue wakes up having to go to the bathroom, but a sleeping Sans is too clingy to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've never written something like this before, but this is like my biggest fetish so. kinkshame me all you want.

The need for a skeleton to urinate might seem strange, but in reality, it wasn’t unlike any other monster. It just happens a little differently. A skeleton’s necessity to urinate is more of a need to expel used magic. Too much of a build-up could cause problems (and possibly throw them into a cycle). Because Blue constantly has his ecto-body formed  _(to show off his amazing muscles and most definitely not to tease his boyfriend)_  he burns up a lot more energy then most skeletons would. He goes to the bathroom more often and has been known for having to rush out of his bedroom in a hurry to avoid a leak.

Which brings him to his current predicament.

Sans was curled on into his lover’s side, snoring softly and blissfully unaware of Blue’s little problem. He had his hands buried deep within his pants, fingers shoved in his cunt in a desperate attempt to keep himself from leaking. He’d been like this for at least half an hour, having been woken in the middle of the night with the urge to go. He was about to make his bold and daring escape to the restroom when Sans stubbornly rolled over and threw an arm around him.

Now, normally, Blue would have just pushed Sans off of him so he could go and relieve himself, but… He’d looked so peaceful. He hadn’t been sleeping well as of late, and Blue can’t recall the last time he had seen such a serene expression on his lover’s face. So he’d made up his mind; he would force himself to hold it until Sans moved off of him. There’s no telling when that would be, Sans sleeps like a rock, but he had assumed it wouldn’t have been more than ten minutes.

He was wrong.

His ‘little problem’ had grown to a full-blown desperation. What’s worse is, he wasn’t as humiliated by the situation as he should be. Instead, he found his folds growing wet, and not from the waste magic that was coiling furiously in his ectoplasmic stomach. He couldn’t take his mind off of how good it would feel to just  _let go,_  and he had to convince himself several times that going in the bed deliberately was  _not_ an option. His clit was so swollen, he wasn’t sure whether he’d piss himself or cum first.

A warm jet of fluid splatters against his fingers and he yelps indignantly, pressing his legs together harder and shoving his fingers deeper. He’s able to stop the flow before it makes a noticeable puddle, but that sudden feeling of relief makes holding it that much harder. He whines softly, seriously debating just going. There was no way he was going to make it to the bathroom now, one false move and he’ll ruin his sheets.

His desperation had reached its height when finally,  _blessedly_  Sans moves. He backs off of him and sidles over to his side. Blue’s already rolling over the second he was. He knew he was going to fall face first onto the ground, but he’d rather piss all over the floor than stain the sheets. He’s just at the edge when–

“woah, careful blue, you nearly fell there,” Sans stops him effortlessly with one of his hands, pulling him closer to him and molding his body to his. Every jostle sends Blue closer to losing control. He whines, frustrated. He was  _this close_  to being able to go.

“Sans, let me go, _please,_  I have to go to the bathroom,” he begs, squirming in his grasp.

“why didn’t you go then?” With Sans pressed this close, Blue can hear his soft breath and feel the way his ribs dig into his back. His hips shift backward unconciously and can’t help the moan that escapes him when he feels Sans’ erection hot and heavy against his sacrum.

“I didn’t– I didn’t want to wake you, Sans  _please,_ ” He’s past the point of caring. It doesn’t matter if he humiliates himself in front of his boyfriend as long as he doesn’t stain his sheets. He refuses to make a mess he can’t clean up–

Sans’ hand slides down into Blue’s pajama bottoms, grasping his wrist and pulling on his hand slowly “Sans wait-wait-wait!” His fingers slide out with a squelch and the dam that was blocking the floodgates was broken. Instantly, magic rushes through the open passage, spraying in a steady stream that is quick to soak his shorts and the sheets below him. Honestly, he should feel mortified. But all he can feel is the orgasmic relief of finally,  _finally_  releasing. He can’t tell if he came or not, he’s on that same precipice of pleasure he is when he’s orgasming. But his body isn’t locking up. Instead, every bone relaxes as he finally submits to the pressure in his stomach.

The streams stays strong for a good minute before losing strength and inevitably trickling to a stop. Blue can feel his mouth hanging slack, and he’s pretty sure he had been moaning the entire time. He squirms uncomfortably, already starting to feel cold and sticky and wet. And he swears he was going to turn around and screech at Sans furiously, but–

“such a naughty boy. look at the mess you made,” The grind of his hips is slow and deliberate, a reminder that Sans enjoyed this as much as Sans secretly did. “i hope you’re prepared for the consequences…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I do it? I feel like I did it... idunno
> 
> plot twist: sans was awake the entire time blue was suffering because he's a dick and he just wanted to make the smol one piss himself


	18. Overstimulation/Multiple Orgasms (UT/US Papcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus pushes Stretch a little too far in a scene that was supposed to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a hidden reference to the fic that inspired my bitch virgin Papyrus headcanon "Eating Honey" See if you can find it.

One of Papyrus’ favorite things about his lover was how loud he got. He had been so flirty with him, it was like Gyftmas came early when he discovered he was a virgin. He supposes it was a similar feeling for Stretch when he discovered how filthy and lewd he secretly is.

Though their sex had been vanilla at first, it was Stretch who came to Papyrus embarrassedly, telling him how he wasn’t fragile and he wouldn’t break. His own way of saying ‘wreck me, I can take it.’

Which brings them to where they were now.

Stretch was all tied up, hands above him and legs spread out and roped tightly to the bed. He could hardly move. He’d been apprehensive at first, Papyrus had never cut off all his mobility at once. He was unsure what he’d even need him so still for. He was quick to find out.

He was squirming desperately against his bonds, body trying hard to shift his hips into the onslaught of attention Papyrus’ mouth was currently giving him. He’d been there for a while, an hour or two if Stretch had to guess. He’d bring him close with practiced ease before backing off and letting Stretch calm down. He was so far gone that it only took a few passes of Papyrus’ long tongue along his clit to send him to the edge.

“God– Papyrus,  _please_  don’t stop,  _please!_ ” He arches up as best he can, tears of overstimulation running down his face. It was getting unbearable, pain and pleasure mixing together in an excruciatingly erotic concoction.

“No?” Papyrus looks up at deviously, tongue not deviating from its task.

“ _Please!_ ” He’s so close. His body locks up as he feels himself reach the edge, and he prepares for all of that pleasure to be taken away again cruelly. But–

“Come for me then,” He’s thrown off the edge, screaming at the force of his orgasm. All the desperation and longing and denied pleasure hits him all at once. The feeling is indescribable, and his cry is choked off as his mind blanks from the soul-breaking ecstasy. Papyrus works him through it all, lapping at his sex with joyful moans of his own.

His orgasm ebbs far too quickly for how hard he worked for it  _(begging is a lot of effort, in his book)_ and he’s about to sigh out frustrated but–

_Papyrus isn’t stopping._

“WaitwaitWAIT PAPYRUS!~” He’s pretty sure if he strains any harder he’ll break the bonds that tie him. His abused cunt can’t handle all of these attentions. There’s a pop and a sizzle and he’s coming again. He couldn’t stop the noises escaping him even if he wanted to, he’s overwhelmed with the sensations. His orgasm doesn’t take as long to ebb, but he’s sobbing with it; toes curling and spine arching painfully against the ropes.

Papyrus still doesn’t stop, deviously pressing his serpentine tongue against his G-spot, bringing him back to the edge.

“PAPYRUS, PLEASE, I CAN’T– I CAN’T!” He’s panicking, his chest is heaving, and the pain of overstimulation is quickly clouding the unbearable pleasure. “AH! WAIT STOP! STOP! BLUE–!” Even as Papyrus stops almost immediately, Stretch is thrown over the edge again. This time, it doesn’t feel like an orgasm, more like a back-alley stabbing. He’s in pain, so much pain, and he’s pretty sure he’s injured something coming so quickly.

Papyrus is above him instantly, concern painting his faces. With a sharp tug, the rope binding his hands is undone (he’s always wondered how Papyrus is able to make such intricate knots that untie so easily.) Stretch flops back onto the bed with a groan, wincing.

“Stretch, a-are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to–”

“I’m fine, Papyrus.” He’s quick to reassure his lover even as his voice cracks when he speaks. He moves to reach up to cup his worried face in hand. He finds his arm blatantly ignoring his brain’s commands. “Wow, look at that. I actually can’t move.”

“I’M SO SORRY!” He bursts out in tears, wrapping his arms around Stretch and holding him close. It always amazed him how Papyrus can go from sexy to sweet in a span of two seconds.

“Papyrus it’s okay,” he murmured, face flushing. “I actually… kind of liked it.” Papyrus falters for a moment, pulling back to look at him incredulously.

“…I’m kinkshaming you.”

“THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops. sorry about that shitty ending. I was running short on time. And I really felt like that fit the mood lmao
> 
> (while i was writing this i was talking to a friend. she starts kink shaming me even tho she has an asphyxiation kink)


	19. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has one of those days and gives up his control to Sans for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoking skeletons that technically don't need to breathe? i'm into it. Check out the end notes for my brief explanation as to how skeleton asphyxiation actually works. (headcanon)

As cool and collected as his Boss pretends to be, he’s just as kinky as Sans. If not, more so. Rarely, so very rarely, Sans is given the chance to discover the more submissive side of Papyrus. On the days when his job has been just  _too much_  and he needs someone else to take control for once. Sans is always more than happy to.

It was Papyrus’ idea, at first. Something mentioned briefly after one of their scenes. Sans had jokingly asked him where he’d gotten this idea, nudging him and commenting that he ‘must have discovered it in his alone time.’ It had been a way to tease Papyrus (and truthfully, Sans is curious as to where he gets these extremely kinky ideas,) but the red flush that burned brightly across his face was enough of an answer.

He’d been waiting anxiously for this day to arrive ever since that conversation.

Papyrus’ psyche is akin to a brick wall; other people throw rocks at it for fun. It chips the surface and leaves scratches and marks, but never does it break. Very rarely, so rare it’s only happened ten times that he can remember, someone throws too big of a rock (he imagines Undyne suplexing a boulder) and one of the bricks is knocked out. The wall is so carefully stacked that if even one is knocked loose, the rest tumble down and Papyrus always needs help rebuilding.

He can tell that today,  _finally,_  someone pierced his impenetrable armor. He can tell it in the way he walks in the door, shoulders slumped and face blank. He can tell it in the way he doesn’t even make a move for the kitchen, instead going to slouch against the couch with an exasperated groan. He can tell it in the way there’s no bite in his voice when he tells him to clean up the mess of popato chisps he left on the table.

“papyrus? you ok?” Sans tries to fake concern, but inside he’s giddy and excited for all he’s planned tonight. All he’s been planning for a while now.

Papyrus gives him his best sour glare before going back to his sulking.

“want me to take control tonight?”

* * *

Truthfully, Papyrus enjoys these days as much as Sans does. The relief in being able to relax, to submit, to lose control. It’s a pleasure he rarely lets himself indulge in, only when he really needs it. It was almost like a drug, an experience that Papyrus knows he would get addicted to if he allowed it too often.

Tonight is no exception.

His arms are tied above him, and it’s exhilarating and frightening to be so vulnerable and open. Sans looms above him, still fully clothed. He had been quick to set up this scene, and it makes Papyrus wonder if he’d been planning this. His knot had been quick and practiced, the vibes he strategically placed along his sacrum and iliac crest couldn’t have been spontaneous choices. And then, there was the toy –  _his own_  toy (it was a dark red, and he most definitely did not match it to Sans’ exact magic shade)  – that Sans had shoved to the hilt in his cunt. All of this was 'preparation.’

Papyrus was, to say the very least, horny. The toy inside him stretched him deliciously but without any friction, it had him squirming and rolling his hips desperately. The vibes weren’t even on, but his brain was helpfully supplying the ghost feeling of pleasure and it had him shivering in anticipation. To put it simply, Papyrus was a mess and he had barely been touched.

“you know, papyrus, i can’t help but remember something you told me a while ago about something you’d like to try,” Sans starts, leaning closer and letting his breath teasingly brush against Papyrus’ skull. “but i think you were wanting to try it on yourself?” As he says that, his hand creeps up his collarbone, giving the lightest of brushes to Papyrus’ neck. He jerks at first, his neck extremely sensitive from always being covered up. And suddenly, he realizes what Sans is getting at. His breath hitches as he understands why Sans so many vibes strapped on him– he wanted his hands free. “you should have just asked me, would have been happy to do it before now.”

And then, the hand near his neck actually closes around it, not tight but enough to make its presence known. Papyrus’ breath stutters, terrified and excited for Sans to press harder. It’s a gradual pressure, Sans doesn’t overwhelm him all at once. Instead, he slowly closes his hand around his neck, giving Papyrus time to get used to the sensations. It’s getting harder for him to breathe and his mouth falls open in an unconscious attempt to get more air.

“you good?” Sans looks down at him worriedly, loosening his grip minimally.

“Sans–” he croaks out and his voice is hoarse and scratchy. He manages to nod at him, eyes pleading at him to continue.

For a fraction of a second, there’s nothing.

Sans turns the vibes on, sudden shocks of pleasure rocking through Papyrus all at once. Just a moment later, his airway is completely cut off and he’s making choked gasping noises, body panicking as he stops breathing. His head starts to spin, the lack of air making his head foggy and his vision cloudy. He can’t focus on anything except for the vibes rattling harshly against his pelvis. The lightheadedness makes the pleasure feel so much stronger, sensations almost doubled. He can tell the vibrators are on low, but he’s already close.

“papyrus?” Sans’ voice seems far away. He shakes his head weakly, rocking his hips up into the air. His vision starts to darken. “papyrus…” His voice is low and questioning, and Papyrus knows he’s waiting for him to tap out but–

He’s so close. So very, very close.

The darkness that had been just a ring before crept quickly into his vision, shrinking his field of vision. He’s about to pass out and he knows it, but he wants to come so bad. He gurgles out, rocking his hips more desperately.

The vibrations are kicked to full and all at once the hand around his neck is gone. He chokes in a gasping breath just as he’s thrown over the edge, breathing deep and heavy even as he’s hit with the most powerful orgasm of his life. His chest hurts and he’s torn between crying out and trying to take in more breath instead of expelling it. He can’t process the sensations that are racking through him. Through it all, Sans whispers loving praises into his ear, and Papyrus can’t comprehend most of them.

Sans gradually decreases the power of the vibrations until they’re completely off, leaving Papyrus a panting mess. The dildo is still inside him, the stretching suddenly seems  _too much._  He doesn’t ask Sans to take it out. Instead, he focuses up at his brother, eyes hooded. “We’re not done yet are we?” His voice is husky and rough, scratchy as if he swallowed a cheese grater. He winces at the pain in his throat.

Sans shakes his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeletons need to breathe because they require a lot of magic to keep a stable form. Breathing turns oxygen to pure magical energy. This is enough to keep their physical form together. They need to eat to keep reserves up. 
> 
> Mana lines are located everywhere on a skeleton. They're mostly invisible, but when magic flares up they can be seen in low light. They conduct energy through their body, a lot like our veins run blood through ours. The thicker a mana line, the more energy that is conducted. The mana lines that carry the most energy are the ones in the eyesockets (allows for sight) and the ones around the neck. If pressed hard enough, flow through the mana-lines can be stopped, and the skeleton won't be able to take in air anymore.
> 
> also if anyone caught the reference to the doomfanger comic, love ya


End file.
